Iam Your Seme!
by Akasaka Kirachiha
Summary: "Hari ini hari penentuan sekaligus giliranku...", "Kau bercanda,sudah jelas aku adalah SEME mu...!", "Jangan berbicara dulu sebelum aku buktikan kalau aku lebih pantas menjadi SEME." RnR selalu :)
1. Chapter 1

Iam your Seme..!

.

Chapter 1

.

Dislaimer:Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre:Romane & sedikit humor.

Rating:M.

Pair:NaruSasu sedikit SasuNaru.

Warning:OOC,Lemon,lime,yaoi,Typo,aneh,garing,dll

Summary: "Hari ini hari penentuan sekaligus giliranku...", "Kau bercanda,sudah jelas aku adalah SEME mu...!", "Jangan berbicara dulu sebelum aku buktikan kalau aku lebih pantas menjadi SEME."

Happy Reading

.

.

Cuaca panas melanda Konoha,para penduduk enggan melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah karena cahaya terik matahari yang seangkan bisa membakar tubuh kita bila terkena ini tidak dihadapi oleh pemuda berambut pirang dan kawan-kawannya yang masih saja bermain basket dibawah terik matahari,orang-orang yang bersemangat.

"Oi...jangan ngelamun aja,sini gabung sama kita!"pemuda berambut pirang itu berseru memanggil temannya yang hanya menonton permainannya dari tempat yang jauh lebih nyaman dibandingkan lapangan basket tengah sekolah.

"Tidak"jawab orang itu singkat lalu membuka buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Dasar...kau itu memang benar Uke"balas Naruto disambut gelak tawa kawan-kawannya.

"Apa kau bilang?!"Sasuke yang mendengarnya geram lantas menutup bukunya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Aku bilang kau itu memang Uke sayang,kau pasti tidak ingin kulit putimu yang bisa membangkitkan gairahku gelap seketika kan?"Naruto memanas-manasi kekasihnya yang sekarang sudah bersiap melayangkan pukulan kearahnya,ia menutup matanya dan..

Buakk..!

Kita lihat keadaan Naruto sekarang,wajahnya baik-baik saja tidak ada luka lebam sama suara itu suara apa..?

"Naruto buka matamu,Ukemu pingsan.."dan seketika setelah membuka matanya yang terpejam ia mengangkat Sasuke ala bridal lalu berlalu pergi dengan mendeathglare salah satu kawannya yang membuat kekasihnya pingsan.

.

.

.

"Ugh.."

"Kau sudah sadar"dengan tergesa ia menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah mulai membuka matanya.

"Aku dimana?"tanya Sasuke masih dengan menahan sakit dikepalanya.

"UKS,kau pingsan setelah mendapat lemparan keras bola basket"jawab Naruto singkat.

"..."

"Oh ya hari ini giliranku kan?"Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Hari ini giliranku menjadi Seme dan kau sebagai Uke"jelas Naruto membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut.

"Tidak...tidak...kepalaku masih sakit bodoh,aku tidak mau melakukan itu malam ini"tolak Sasuke lalu memalingkan matanya dari Naruto.

"Tidak ada penolakan,kau dulu juga memaksaku melakukan hal itu disaat kakiku kram di kolam renang,lagi pula aku tidak akan sekejam kau tahu."

"Itu mah sudah kodratmu menjadi Uke Naruto..."ucap Sasuke sengit.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu dulu sebelum aku buktikan kalau aku lebih pantas menjadi SEME mu,Uchiha"raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi lebih hanya terdiam menatap kekasihnya yang tumben-tumbenan bersikap serius.

"Nanti jam 5 sore datang kerumahku dan masuk kekamarku dengan pakaian maid yang nanti akan diberikan oleh pembantuku,jangan membantah dan turuti aku"Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke lalu mengecup dahi yang tertutupi perban itu.

"Aku pergi dulu,jangan lupa datang kerumahku."setelah mengatakan hal itu ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang memandangnya kesal.

"Dasar pemaksa,lalu apaan coba dengan pakaian Maid?.aku harap pakaiannya tidak terlalu aneh"gumamnya.

Dunai akan selalu berputar dan itu jugalah yang dialai oleh pasangan TemeDobe ini,dulu saat mereka berdua berumur 12 tahun wajah Naruto yang imut bin manis itu membuat para pria homo yang melihatnya langsung mimisan lalu Sasuke yang selalu melindungi Naruto dari ancama pria berhidung belang dengan sifat angkuh bin sombong bin datar dan bin bin laiinya membuat pria itu langsung melarikan diri dari bocah yang saat itu masih berumur 13 itu Naruto bertekad mengikuti eskul Judo dan saat mereka berumur 16 tahun semua sudah berubah tubuh Naruto menjadi lebih kekar dan tan sangat cowok banget sedangkan Sasuke yang jarang sekali berolahraga dan juga makannya sedikit banget membuat tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dari laki-laki sebayanya,banyak wanita yang bersyukur Sasuke oleh tuhan dijadikan lelaki karena kulitnya yang sangat putih itu ditambah lagi pipi yang gampang sekali merona itu membuat kecantikannya semakin ia tetap tampan kok.

"Ieh...ini terlalu pendek,apa semua pakai Maid seperti ini?"protes Sasuke pada pembantu rumah Naruto ini,yang diajak bicara hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengiyakan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau memakai pakaian ini...benar-benar memalukan"Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah menerima takdirnya saat ini.

Setelah memakai pakaian maidnya ia segera melangkah ke kamar Naruto diatas lalu membuka pintu dan melihat Naruto dengan tuxedo hitamnya memandang kearahnya.

"Sudah kuduga pakaian itu cocok salah aku memilihnya"ucap Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan mengecup punggung tangan putih itu.

"Jadi kau sudah mempersiapkannya?!"

"Ya,aku telah memesan pakaian maid yang sangat pas dengan tubuhmu kau tahu pakaian itu diukur berdasarkan tubuh wanita jadi kau memang benar-benar kecil Suke...kau harus rajin berolah raga agar menjadi SEME ku"tanpa basa basi Naruto langsung menginvasi mulut Sasuke dengan bibirnya,Sasuke yang kaget berusaha melepaskan pagutan itu dan berhasil,ia langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu mendeathglare Naruto.

"Kau mau membuatku mati apa?!"

"He...he...he...maaf...penampilanmu yang menggoda membuat barangku menjadi cepat menegang,ayo kita lanjutkan lagi"Sasuke langsung mengangkat tangannya menuju ke Naruto tanda menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Tidak...!,aku tidak suka terburu-buru"ucapnya datar.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kalau kau memaksaku kuanggap itu adalah siksaan fisik kepadaku dan kau akan kulaporkan ke polisi dengan alasan setiap hari kau melakukan hal itu aku tidak akan main-main dengan ucapanku"ujar Sasuke dingin lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur dan duduk diatasnya.

"Cih kau selalu begitu Sas...padahal aku sudah ingin sekali menggarapmu" 'dan juga membuktikan kalau aku adalah Seme dihubungan ini' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Kamu nonton apa sih?"tanya Naruto penasaran,pasalnya Sasuke yang biasanya berwajah datar melihat apapun itu menjadi lebih serius menontonnnya.

"Kau tahu artis itu?,dia adalah teman kakakku"jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu?"

"Dia pernah main kerumah dan menembakku"Naruto langsung mematikan acara televisi yang Sasuke tonton.

"Ah...kenapa dimatikan sih?"protes Sasuke cemberut.

"Apa kau juga menyukai artis itu?"tanya Naruto yang melihatnya tahu kalau kekasihnya itu cemburu berat mendengar pernyatannya lantas ia tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa,jawab pertanyaanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak,lagi pula ia menembakku saat aku masih awal SMP dan saat itu aku masih cemburu napa?"

"Lalu kenapa kau antusias sekali melihat acara yang ada diaNya?"tanya Naruto sengit.

"Aku jadi suka drama ini gara-gara kakakku yang suka nonton drama ...kau manis sekali dobe-Chan,bagaimana kalau kau saja yang memakai pakaian ini dan aku yang akan menggarapmu"ucap Sasuke lalu menyeringai kearah Naruto.

'Sialan aku dijebak,pokoknya aku yang harus jadi -temanku aja sudah mendukung'tekad Naruto,dengan pelan ia buka kancing teratas bajunya lalu mendekati Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku adalah SEMEmu Uchiha SasUKE"lalu dengan cepat pemuda berambut pirang itu menubruk tubuh Sasuke dan membuat keduanya terjatuh keatas kasur yang sedari tadi ditempati Sasuke.

"A-aku sudah bilang kalau aku masih belum mood"ucap Sasuke gugup entah kenapa ia bisa segugup ini,Naruto yang berada diatasnya hanya tersenyum menggoda.

"Beneran hm..?"ia pun menjilat daun telinga Sasuke lalu mengemutnya lalu tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggoda puting sang kekasih dari luar dan sebelah tangannya yang menggangur ia gunakan untuk mengelus pelan benda Sasuke yang masih tertutupi celana dengan melakukan kedua aktivitas itu,Naruto menurunkan underware Sasuke dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah,untung saja masih ada rok maid berenda-renda yang Sasuke gunakan untuk menutupi bagian selatannya.

Sasuke mati-matian menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya,ia tidak mau diperuke sekarang.

"Keluarkan desahan mu Sukeh...atau aku akan menyiksamu"Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke lalu menaruhnya di kedua pundaknya dan terpampanglah kesejatian kekasih yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya,ia dekatkan dirinya ke benda itu,mengelus,mencium lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Akh.."desahan lolos dari bibir Sasuke,ia melihat kearah Naruto yang masih asyik dengan barangnya merasa dilihat Narutopun mendongak dan mempertemukan pandangannya kearah Sasuke."Ahh...Na-Naru..cu-cukup..."merasa barang didalam mulutnya berdenyut-denyut,Naruto melepaskan pekerjannya dan membuat Sasuke mengerang protes kearahnya.

"Katanya cukup?"

"K-Kau...sialan..."rutuk Sasuke pelan,ia tidak kuasa menahan sesuatu yang batal keluar karena perbuatan Naruto yang selalu menggodanya.

"Memohon Sasuke...kau minta dibebaskan bukan?,maka dari itu memohonlah padaku karena kau disini seorang UKE dan aku adalah SEME!"ujar Naruto sinis,ia kembali menggoda Sasuke dengan mengelus-elus kesejatiaan yang sedikit mengucurkan cairan putihnya.

"Ba-baka...please...touch..me..ahh.."Sasuke merasakan tangan besar Naruto mengocok pelan kesejatiannya lalu memijatnya membuat sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia tahan keluar dengan derasnya.

"Akhirnya kau takluk juga padaku SasUKE"ucap Naruto lalu menjilati tangan kirinya yang terkena cairan cinta kekasihnya.

"Berhenti menggunakan namaku pada sebutan itu,kalau kau ingin merape aku silahkan,tapi aku mohon nanti saja ya...aku ingin menonton lanjutan drama itu...sedari tadi aku kepikiran tauk"balas Sasuke watados lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto diatasnya dan mengambil remot disamping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Jadi sedari tadi kau hanya memikirkan sinetron orang yang pernah menembakmu itu?"dan Narutopun pundung.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

Kalau ada yang mau lanjutannya silahkan Riview ya

Uchiha Kirana


	2. Chapter 2

Iam your Seme..!

.

Chapter 2

.

Dislaimer:Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre:Romane & Drama.

Rating:M.

Pair:NaruSasu sedikit SasuNaru.

Warning:Sasu OOC,Lemon(Mungkin),lime,yaoi,Typo,aneh,garing,dll

Summary: "Hari ini hari penentuan sekaligus giliranku...", "Kau bercanda,sudah jelas aku adalah SEME mu...!", "Jangan berbicara dulu sebelum aku buktikan kalau aku lebih pantas menjadi SEME."

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Berhenti menggunakan namaku pada sebutan itu,kalau kau ingin merape aku silahkan,tapi aku mohon nanti saja ya...aku ingin menonton lanjutan drama itu...sedari tadi aku kepikiran tauk"balas Sasuke watados lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto diatasnya dan mengambil remot disamping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Jadi sedari tadi kau hanya memikirkan sinetron orang yang pernah menembakmu itu?"dan Narutopun pundung.

"Astaga...dia semakin lama semakin tampan saja sih,beruntung banget tuh cewek yang pacaran sama dia"Naruto hanya menghela nafas pendek mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi ia ini memang dasarnya polos atau memang dipolos-polosin sih,hi..menakutkan...~

"Berapa jam sih drama itu?"tanya Naruto akhirnya,sudah 2 jam lamanya Uchiha Sasuke duduk manis didepan televisinya.

"Masih 1 jam lagi kok...ini episode khusus,seharusnya sih sudah besok nggak tayang"jawab Sasuke dengan lancarnya lalu menonton kembali.

"Kita sudah melewatkan makan malam lebih baik kita makan dulu"ajak Naruto lalu mematikan tv membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu protes.

"Nggak mau,aku malu keluar dengan berpakaian seperti ini!"

"Bukannya para maid rumahku sudah melihatmu berpakaian seperti itu?,sejak kapan kau menjadi dobe?"tanya Naruto mengejek.

"Sejak aku kenal denganmu,pulang nanti aku akan berniat bunuh diri dengan terjun dari lantai 20 apartementku"jawab Sasuke datar lalu melenggang keluar meninggalkan Naruto yang masih cengo atas perkataannnya.

.

.

"Menu malam ini adalah,mie ramen makan...~"ujar maid bagian memasak itu lalu menyuruh anak buahnya menaruh menu makan malam ini diatas meja makan yang Naruto dan Sasuke tempati.

"Ini mah bukan menu makan malam yang spesial,orang setiap hari kau makan ramen Naruto"sindiri Sasuke lalu dengan perlahan memakan mie yang masih panas itu dengan sebelumnya itu tiup dulu.

"Bagiku itu spesial karena ada kau disini menemaniku Sasu-Chan...~"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Dobe,aku akan pulang setelah ini kalau kau masih terus-terusan menggodaku"ucap Sasuke ngambek.

"Iya...iya...jangan marah dong,aku cuma bercanda"

"..."

'Ngaca Sas...orang sifatnya kaya' Uke aja ngaku-ngaku Seme'batin Naruto lalu melirik Sasuke yang masih dengan khidmat memakan mienya.

"Ngapai bengong?,cepat makan...ah...apa perlu aku suapin..Ukeku tercinta.."ujar Sasuke dengan seringaiannya yang membuat semua orang termasuk Author klepek-klepek.

"A-apa..?,nggak perlua makan sendiri"balas Naruto lalu memakan mie ramennya.'Kenapa malah aku yang kelihatan seperti Uke sih?,hari ini aku kan yang menjadi SEME dan itu akan berlaku selamanya'tekad Naruto lalu segera menghabiskan makanannya.

"Nggak dicuci dulu?"tanya Sasuke heran melihat Naruto yang langsung tancap gas ke kamar.

"Biar bibi yang mencucinya"jawab Naruto singkat.

"Ya sudah,biar aku yang mencucinya"ujar Sasuke lalu mengambil mangkuk milik Naruto dan membawanya ke wastafel.

"Sasu~ biar bibi-bibi aja yang mencucui kekamar yuk.."pinta Naruto lalu memberi aba-aba pada pembantunya untuk mengambil mangkuk-mangkuk ditangan Sasuke.

"Aku selalu mencucui piring atau mangkukku bi..biar aku saja."

"Tidak usah dengarkan Sasuke...aku yang berkuasa disini,lebih baik kita kekamar dan turuti keinginanku"ujar Naruto dingin lalu dengan paksa menarik tangan Sasuke menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya diam menurut,kalau Naruto sudah berkata dingin seperti itu lebih baik ia diam,ia tidak mau membangkitkan monster dari diri Naruto.

Brak..!

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja acara yang tertunda tadi"ujar Naruto pelan lalu dengan pelan pula mendorong tubuh Sasuke keatas kasur.

"Kenapa denganmu hah..!,aku tidak mau bercinta dengan orang yang sedang tersulut emosi sepertimu...tenangkan dirimu dulu..!"teriak Sasuke panik saat dengan kasar Naruto menyobek baju maid itu tak beraturan.

"Diam...!,aku sudah tidak kuat menahan hasrat ini...puaskan aku Sasu..."ujar Naruto dingin lalu meraup bibir merah Sasuke,tak ada kelembutan disetiap cumbuan yang Naruto berikan pada bermata hitam itu memandang Naruto Naruto membuatnya mengingat peristiwa 1 minggu yang lalu.

Ia hampir diperkosa sekumpulan preman-preman gila karena ia tidak memberikan uang yang mereka inginkan,ia bisa melarikan diri dari preman-preman itu berkat bantuan polisi yang tidak sengaja melihat dirinya dan preman-preman memang belum memberi tahu pada Naruto karena ia maish takut dan sekarang orang yang sangat ia cintai itu berlaku sama seperti preman-preman brengsek itu.

"Sudah..cukuup...Naruu.."

"Aku masih belum puas brengsek...!"

"Akh...sa-sakith...Arghh...!"

"Diamlah,kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi banci seperti ini hah..!"

Sudah cukup,Sasuke memandang Naruto nyalang lalu dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Naruto darinya lalu memberi bogem mentah kepada pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku hanya karena nafsu,lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita...!,cari saja wanita atau lelaki lain untuk melampiaskan nafsumu...!.kau Brengsek Naruto...!"Sasuke terus memukuli Naruto hingga babak belur.

Buagh...!

Ia menangis...satu pukulan terakhir yang ia layangkan pada Naruto membuatnya bangkit lalu mengambil tas.

Ia pakai pakaian dari dala tas itu lalu memandang Naruto sedih.

"Sejak awal kau memang sudah menjadi Semeku Naruto...tetapi aku bukan lelaki yang hidup hanya untuk melayani nafsu saja...jadi lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita...Sayonara..."ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berusaha berbicara,badannya mati rasa akibat terkena pukulan Sasuke tadi.

'Astaga...aku khilaf...maafkan aku Sasuke...'

.

Galau...ya itu yang Naruto rasakan saat kalau tidak ada kerjaan ia rela menghabiskan pulsanya untuk bertelepon ria dengan Sasuke,tetapi sejak kejadian itu pemuda berambut gelap itu enggan berhubungan sudah berusaha meminta maaf dengan mengunjungi rumahnya tetapi apa daya kata orang-orang yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumah Sasuke,pemuda itu telah menjual rumahnya dan pergi meninggalkan Konoha.

"Sasuke mendapat beasiswa sekolah di Kumo,dia memutuskan untuk tinggal kau tahu,kau kan pacarnya"jelas Shikamaru memandang heran Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke marah padaku,cih aku memang tidak pantas menjadi Seme..."rutuk Naruto lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pantas saja,2 minggu yang lalu kami ditawari beasiswa itu dan kami serempak menolak,tetapi 5 hari yang lalu ia langsung masalahmu dengannya hm?,kalian kan pasangan terlanggeng?"tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak..bukan apa-apa,kalau begitu aku pergi atas infonya"ujar Naruto mengelak lalu dengan lemas ia pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Woy Naruto,ayo kita makan ramen...!"seru Kiba sambil membawa dua mangkuk ramen lalu meletakkannya dibangku yang Shikamaru mendapat balasan Kiba hanya menggeram kesal."Kenapa tuh anak?"tanyanya.

"Galau"jawab Shikamaru singkat.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Makanya jangan gunakan nafsu untuk menyelesaikan masalah...Seme ataupun Uke itu hanya status,kalian berdua sama-sama lelaki,sama-sama tidak mau kalah,sama-sama tidak mau didominasi"Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar ceramahan dari ibunda tercintanya yang baru saja pulang dari 'liburannya' di Hawaigakure.

"Iya..iya...aku tahu...lalu aku harus gimana..?,aku tidak bisa meminta maaf darinya karena jarak kita berdua terlalu juga tidak aktif"balas Naruto frustasi lalu memakan ramen yang sudah mulai mendingin.

"Kau hampiri saja dia ke Kumo...sebentar lagi liburan kenaikan kan?"usul sang ayah membuat mata Naruto berbinar-binar.

"Boleh?"

"Huum...tetapi ada syratanya!"Minato dan Kushina memandang Naruto tajam.

"A-apa?"Naruto menelan ludah takut kalau syaratnya aneh-aneh.

"Kau harus masuk 10 besar tahun ini...kalau selamat tinggal pada kekasihmu itu"jawab Kushina menyeringai kejam.

"Ok...demi bertemu Sasuke,apapun akan kulakukan...!"

Apakah Naruto mampun mendapat 10 besar demi bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Dilain tempat Sasuke berusaha untuk melupakan Naruto yang sudah menyakiti hatinya.

'Ya...aku akan berusaha!'batin mereka berdua kompak namun berbeda arti dari setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan.

.

.

To Be Continue

Pendek ya?

Review ok

Akasaka Kirachiha


End file.
